The present invention relates to reconstructing bituminous-surfaced pavement. More specifically, the present invention is a method for reconstructing a pavement using components from the existing pavement rather than removing and replacing them.
Traditionally, when roads are rehabilitated, material is milled and removed. Then, hot mix asphalt (HMA) is brought to the construction site and placed on the milled area. One disadvantage with such a process is that it is time consuming because it requires two operations. In one operation, the road is milled up, and the material is removed. Then, in the second operation, the hot mix asphalt is transported to the site and placed on the roadway. Another disadvantage with such a process is that the milled material is often not reused.
More recently, roads that are in fair or poor condition have been replaced or rehabilitated using full-depth reclamation (FDR) of the bituminous material that makes up the road. However, these FDR processes lack thorough designs and thus have consistency problems, such as inconsistency in emulsion content. Many times they do not provide the desired performance. Still further, roads made with conventional FDR processes are unreliable, and many times this leads to raveling, pot holes, rutting, disintegration problems, and cracks.
In order to overcome these disadvantages, a method for designing and building a new roadway using in-place materials from the existing roadway is provided. This process provides better road performance while using recycled materials.